The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show
The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show is a 30-minute Saturday morning animated spin-off of The Flintstones, which ran for sixteen episodes from 11 September 1971 to 2 September 1972 on CBS. Overview The show followed Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm-Bamm Rubble in their teenage years as girlfriend and boyfriend. The episodes were set mainly in the duo's activities at Bedrock High School with their friends: Moonrock Crater, Penny Pillar, Wiggy Rockstone, Cindy Curbstone (Pebbles' rival) and her boyfriend Fabian Fabquartz, Bad Luck Schleprock, and a motorcycle gang called the Bronto Bunch (Bronto, Noodles, Stub and Zonk). Fred, Wilma, Barney and Betty were also featured on the show in supporting roles. Episodes # Gridiron Girl Trouble # Putty in Her Hands # Frog for a Day # The Golden Voice # Daddy's Little Helper # Focus Foolery # Pebbles' Big Boast # The Grand Prix Pebbles # The Terrible Snorkasaurus # Schleprock's New Image # Coach Pebbles # No Cash and Carry # Woolly the Great # Mayor May Not # They Went That-a-Way # The Birthday Present Voice Cast * Mel Blanc as Barney Rubble, Stub and Zonk * Carl Esser as Fabian Fabquartz * Gay Hartwig as Betty Rubble, Wiggy Rockstone and Cindy Curbstone * Mitzi McCall as Penny Pillar * Don Messick as Schleprock * Jay North as Bamm-Bamm Rubble * Alan Reed as Fred Flintstone * Sally Struthers as Pebbles Flintstone * John Stephenson as Mr. Slate and Noodles * Jean Vander Pyl as Wilma Flintstone * Lenny Weinrib as Moonrock Crater and Bronto Additional voices provided by: Paul Winchell, Joe E. Ross, Daws Butler, Vic Perrin, Jeannine Brown, Hal Smith, Bob Holt, Janet Waldo, Joan Gerber, William Callaway, Larry D. Mann, Larry Storch, June Foray, Paul Frees, Billy DeWolfe and Pamelyn Ferdin Redubbed Voices * Mae Questel as Wiggy Rockstone * Margie Hines as Penny Pillar * Henry Corden as Fred Flintstone Credits * Produced and Directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive Producers: David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng, Lou Scheimer, Norm Prescott * Associate Producers: Alex Lovy, Art Scott, Hal Geer, Jean MacCurdy * Senior Producer: William L. Hendricks * Story Editors: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * Story: Neal Barbera, Tony Benedict, Walter Black, John Dunn, Larz Bourne, Michael O'Connor, Tom Dagenais, Dave Detiege, Bob Ogle, Friz Freleng, Larry Rhine, Jim Ryan, Dick Robbins, Tedd Pierce, Joel Kane, Bill Danch, Woody Kling, Irv Spector, Howard Morganstein, Dale Hale, Joe Ruby, SId Marcus, Ken Spears, Cal Howard, Chuck Jones, Michael Maltese, Chuck Menville, Len Janson, Jack Mendelsohn, Jim Mulligan, Sheldon Mann, Jack Hanrahan * Sequence Directors: Gerry Chiniquy, Art Davis, Phil Monroe, Bill Perez, Dave Detiege, Art Leonardi, Robert McKimson, Friz Freleng * Storyboard Directors: Brad Case, Carl Fallberg, Cullen Houghtaling, Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall, Paul Sommers, Irv Spector, Earl Klein, Warren Tufts, Steve Clark, Gerry Chiniquy, Friz Freleng * Storyboards: Chuck Jones, Peter Alvarado, Cullen Houghtaling, Alex Lovy, Lewis Marshall, Paul Sommers, Irv Spector, Jan Green, Jim Fletcher, Sherman Labby, Ed Nofziger, Gary Lund, Jack Miller, Oscar Dufau, Michael O'Connor, Don Sheppard, Don Jurwich * Voices: Mel Blanc, Alan Reed, Sally Struthers, Jay North, Gay Hartwig, Mitzi McCall, Don Messick, Carl Esser, John Stephenson, Lenny Weinrib, Jean Vander Pyl, Paul Winchell, Joe E. Ross, Daws Butler, Vic Perrin, Jeannine Brown, Hal Smith, Bob Holt, Janet Waldo, Joan Gerber, William Callaway, Larry D. Mann, Larry Storch, June Foray, Paul Frees, Billy DeWolfe, Len Maxwell, Kristen Fullerton, Dallas McKennon, Josh Albee, Pamelyn Ferdin, Jane Webb, Peter Broderick, Kathy Buch, John Erwin, Howie Morris, Henry Corden, Mae Questel, Margie Hines * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Art Director: Don Christensen * Key Art Assistants: Mike Hazy, Bill House, George E. Carey, John Tucker * Titles: Bill Perez * Title Cards: Art Leonardi * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Assistant Animation Director: Carl Urbano * Production Design: Oscar Dufau * Character Design: Jerry Eisenberg and Takashi Masunaga * Production Supervisors: Victor O. Schipek, Jim Foss, Peter Morales, Andrew Stein * Production Coordinators: Ted C. Bemiller and Harry Love * Layout: Richard Bickenbach, Tony Rivera, Jack Huber, Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Moe Gollub, Brad Case, Bruce Bushman, Stan Green, Ernie Nordli, Alex Ignatiev, Don Sheppard, George Wheeler, Roman Arambula, Dick Ung, Jim Fletcher, Jaime Diaz, David Hanan, Jan Green, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Grace Stanzell, Lin Larsen, Roy Morita, Tom Yakutis, Jack Miller, Don Morgan, Martin Strudler, Owen Fitzgerald, Ric Gonzales, Robert Gribbroek, Ken Hultgren, Alberto DeMello, Kay Wright, Jim Davis, C.L. Hartman, Sylvia Mattinson, Tom Ferriter, Carol Lundberg, Herb Hazelton, Dale Baer, Don Bluth, Zigamond Jablecki, Enrique Arnau, Ray Jacobs, Wes Hershenson, Dan Noonan, Lou Kachivas, Les Kaluza, Louise Sandoval, Virgil Raddatz, John Perry, Dick Hall, Hak Ficq, Jim Carmichael, Ed Benedict, Andrea Brown, Willie Ito, Don Jurwich, Warren Marshall * Assistant Layout: Homer Jonas * Layout Clean-Up: Joe Roman * Key Animation: Dick Lundy, James A. Davis * Animation: Bill Keil, Ray Patterson, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Steve Clark, Rudy Cataldi, Lillian Evans, John Garling, George Kreisl, Hicks Lokey, Margaret Nichols, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Ken Southworth, Irven Spence, Xenia DeMattia, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Frank Andrina, Hugh Fraser, Lee Dyer, Bob Goe, Izzy Ellis, Tom Ray, Ken Muse, Morey Reden, Don Patterson, Veve Risto, Carlo Vinci, Lloyd Vaughan, Brad Case, Joel Seibel, George Singer, Ed Solomon, Casey Onaitis, Volus Jones, Bob Matz, Warren Batchelder, Don Williams, Norm McCabe, Laverne Harding, Lee Halpern, Ted Bonnicksen, George Grandpré, Herman Cohen, Bob Bransford, Manuel Perez, Virgil Ross, Hank Smith, Art Vitello, Malcolm Draper, John Gibbs, Tony Love, Bill Hutten, Bob Richardson, Nelson Shin, Jim Davis, Bob Kirk, Walter Kubiak, Richard Thompson, Bob Bemiller, Dale Case, Virgil Raddatz, Manny Gould, Fred Madison, Frank Gonzales, Hal Ambro, George Nicholas, Phil Roman, Robert Bentley, Robert Taylor, John Freeman, Ken Walker, Reuben Timmins, Chic Otterstrom, Les Kaluza, Otto Feuer, Jack Ozark, Butch Davis, Bob Trochim, Dave Tendlar, Paul Krukowski, Dick Hall, Bill Hajee, Ralph Somerville, Len Rogers, Murray McClellan, Lenn Redman, Charlie Downs, Bob Carr, Russ Von Neida, Bill Pratt, Marsh Lamore, Ken Champin, Joan Drake, Bill Reed, Amby Paliwoda, Bob Carlson, Kaem Wong, Stephen Marsh, George Waiss, Louise Sandoval, Edwin Rehberg, Larry Silverman, Bernard Posner, Anatole Kirsanoff, Lou Zukor, Don Towsley, Lou Kachivas, Brenda Banks, Marija Dail, Marcia Fertig, Emil Carle, Zdenko Gasparovic, Bill Ackerman, Ken Harris, Ben Washam, Bill Littlejohn, Ed DeMattia, Carl Bell, Alan Zaslove, Abe Levitow, Roman Arambula, Lorna Cook, Zeon Davush, Chuck Harvey, Sam Nicholson, Barbara Orme, Gerald Ray, Art Davis, Don Scholat, Paul Fennell, Brad Smith, George Cannata, Cal Dalton, Ray Patterson, George Jorgensen, Tom Barnes * Assistant Animators: Jane Nordin, Sonja Ruta, Larry Miller, Alfred Abranz, Paulette Downs, Karen Haus, Dick Williams, Karenia Kaminski, Terry Lennon, Jim Brummett, Robert Shellhorn, Susan Sugita, William K. Exter, Allen Wade, Ronald Wong, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Woody Yocum, Judy Drake, Ben Shenkman, Jack Foster * Background Director: Ervin L. Kaplan * Backgrounds: Fernando Montealegre, Peter Van Elk, Walt Peregoy, Anthony Rizzo, Lorraine Andrina, Richard H. Thomas, Al Gmuer, Tom O'Loughlin, Martin Forte, Gloria Wood, Gino Guidice, Ron Dias, Gary Niblett, George deLado, Richard Khim, Bob Abrams, Fernando Arce, Bob McIntosh, Philip DeGuard, Ralph Penn, Daniela Bielecka, Mary O'Loughlin, Robert Gentle, Robert Gribbroek, William Butler, Irv Wyner, Curtiss D. Perkins, Bob Inman, Cathy Patrick, Paul Julian, Don Watson, Bob Majors, Al Budnick, Carlos Manríquez, Jeannette Toews, Boris Gorelick, Barbara Smith, Paul Xander, Maurice Harvey, Bill Geach, Venetia Epler, Doug Stevenson, Patricia Keppler, Jack Healey, Rene Garcia, Ted Littlefield, Bill McArdle, Art Lozzi, Gary Selvaggio, Jim Jones, Ann Guenther, Don Peters, Phil Lewis, Eric Semones, Bill Loudenslager, Tom Knowles * Musical Directors: Hoyt Curtin and Ted Nichols * Music Arrangements by: Lanny Meyers * Music Coordinator: Paul DeKorte * Special Music by: Ross Bagdasarian, Charles E. King * Special Musical Arrangements: Johnny Mann * Additional Music Composed by: Rob Walsh, Don McGinnis * Orchestrations by: Don McGinnis, Alexander Courage, Fred Steiner, Rob Walsh * Original Music Composed and Conducted by: Elliot Lawrence * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Music Recording/Mix: Regent Sound Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Eric A. Thomlinson * Musicians: Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, Ethmer Roten · Flute, Alan Kaplan · Trombone, Tommy Morgan · Harmonica * Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland, Ann Tucker * Checking Supervisors: Marion Turk, Jane Philippi * Checking: Carole Barnes, Richie Craig, Dotti Foell, Marjorie Roach, Joyce Gard, Eve Fletcher, Peggy Drumm, Jackie Banks * Final Checking: Val Vreeland, Eleanor Warren * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gertrude Timmins, Betty Brooks * Ink and paint: Roberta Greutert, Martha Buckley, Jay Cox, Florence Hammontre, Celine Miles, Dawn Smith, Vera McKinney, Louise Padden, Hem Goel, Debbie Abbott, Karen Oglesby * Ink and Paint Provided by: C&D Ink and Paint Service, Inc., Burbank, California · Supervisor: Shannon Meyer · Artist: Charlotte Armstrong and · C&D Productions, Inc., Avon Park, Florida · Supervisors: Al and Frances Kirsten · Artist: Michael D. Lusby * Head of Xerography: Star Wirth * Xerography Checking: Kitty Schoentag * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West, Greg Marshall, John Eddings, John Remmel * Inbetweener: Charlotte Richardson * Editorial Supervisors: Larry C. Cowan, Doreen A. Dixon * Film Editors: Hal Geer, Donald A. Douglas, Rick Steward, Allan Potter, Eugene Marks, Richard Corwin, Bob Gillis, Chuck McCann, Roger Donley, Irvin Jay, James Yaras, Fred Farrell, Jim Faris, Al Wahrman, Jim Champin, Ken Gotzenberg, Mike Kinney, Dee Futch, Ted Baker, Helen Wright * Assistant Film Editors: Rudy Zamora, Steven Melendez, Rick Gehr * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella, Bill Getty * Sound Effects Editors: Richard C. Allen, Frank Raciti, Milton Krear, Ron Fedele, Sam Horta, Earl Bennett, Wayne Hughes, Treg Brown, Jim Graziano, David H. DePatie, Jr., Richard Gannon, Joe Siracusa, Matt Cope, Jim Blodgett, Michael Tomack, Hank Gotzenberg, Tom Gleason, Karla McGregor, Richard Bruce Elliott, Jim Siracusa * Sound Editors: Lovell Norman, Van Allen James * Sound Mixers: Bill Edmondson, Larry Jost * Sound Effects: Barbara Wood * North Hollywood, California · Sound Effects: Weddington Productions, Inc. · Mark Mangini and David Stone, M.P.S.E. * Riverside, California · Sound Effects: Horta-Mahana, Corp. · Jan Moore, George Mahana * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Audio: Blake Norton, Larry Stephens * Sound: Lyle Cain * Sound Reader: Peter Aries, Jr. * Sound Recording Supervisor: Franklin Milton * Sound Recording/Mix: Producers' Sound Service, Hollywood · Don Minkler, Bill Mumford, Howard Wollman * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Vincent Sims, Jack Langan, Bryan Keen * Video: Bob Squitteri, Mark Sanford * Hollywood, California · Camera Provided by: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Camera Operators: Frank Paiker, Charles Flekal, Roy Wade, Ray Lee, George Epperson, Tom Epperson, Dick Blundell, Marshall Valdez, Norman Stainback, John Burton, Jr., Bob Mills, Gary Gunther, Steven Wilzbach, Roger Sims, John Cunningham, Ralph Migliori, Ron Jackson, Larry Hogan, Dennis Weaver, Frank Parrish, John Aardal, Ray Bloss, R.W. Pope, Sergio Antonio Alcázar, Ron LaPeer, Gary Milton, Ted T. Bemiller, Thane Berti, Joe A. Ponticelle, Bill Kotler, Dennis M. Lady, Tony Rivetti, Luis Melendez, Jr., Jack Stevens, Fredrick T. Ziegler, Wayne Smith, Joe Nasta, Vic Shank * Camera Planning: Buf Nerbovig * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Negative Cutters: Marlene New, Steven New * Computer Generated Graphic Effects: Image West, Inc. * Digital Effects Artist: Ed Kramer * Special Optical Effects: Pacific Title * Film Coordinator: June Gilham * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * Post Production Supervisors: Loren Smith, Joseph Simon * Post Production Coordinator: Warren Taylor * Production Managers: Kathy Condon, Steven Hahn, Carole Barnes, Bob Gillis, Rock Benedetto, Earl Jonas * Production Assistants: Sandy Claxton-Arnold, Babette Monteil, Lora Sackett, Martha Grace, Carolyn Klein, Susan Scheid * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Lee Gunther, Stanley E. Paperny * A Hanna-Barbera Production * THE END · "The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show" * This picture was made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Copyright © 1971-1972 by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, Chuck Jones Enterprises and Filmation Associates * All Other Materials Copyright © 1971-1972 by Warner Bros.-Seven Arts, Inc. * Original Broadcast Copyright © 1971-1972 by Columbia Broadcasting System, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * This has been a CBS Television Network Presentation in association with * DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Co-Production * A Hanna-Barbera Production · A Division of Taft Broadcasting Company * Released and Distributed by Warner Bros. -Seven Arts, Television Services Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:CBS shows Category:The Flintstones Category:Cartoons never released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index